


When boredom strikes again...

by Marshmelly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A few compliments, A little bit cursing, A little make out session between friends, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Nohyuck, me is bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmelly/pseuds/Marshmelly
Summary: Donghyuck is bored and decided that putting make up onto Jeno is the best way to kill the boredom.I'm bad at summaries. ( ≧Д≦)





	When boredom strikes again...

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to say that I got somewhat inspired by a tweet of someone. (Not sure if I should mention her name... ⁀⊙﹏☉⁀) and that someone tweeted about her idea of a nohyuck one-shot where Donghyuck is doing Jenos make up, and therefore starts to compliment every feature on his face. 
> 
> I tried my best to write it, and really hope it's not that bad. (｡･･｡)
> 
> Oh! And english isn't my first language, so bear with me and my mistakes. (It's also my first story I decided to publish, maybe that's why my tagging is so awkward.)  
> Whatever, have fun reading. (◕ᴗ◕✿)

It was raining outside. Donghyuck sighed as he saw the raindrops crashing against his window. He hated the rain, rain always meant staying inside, which is the most boring thing in the world for him. Donghyuck rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked at his best friend who was currently lying on his back on top of Donghyucks bed, smartphone in his hands and probably messaging Jaemin or whomever.

“Jenojaam, I'm bored! Stop talking to Jaemin and entertain your bestest friend!” Donghyuck stood up from his chair and went over to Jeno, shaking him softly to get his attention.

“I'm not ‘talking’ with Jaemin, we're texting.”

“Whatever… put your phone away. You're in my room, that means I get all your attention!” Donghyuck smiled smugly and threw himself over Jeno, who put his phone away just in time. 

“Hyuck… you're too heavy. I'm dying…” Jeno feigned a cough and groaned. 

“Yah! I'm not, stop lying!” Donghyuck stopped crashing his best friend and lie beside him, he snuggled closer to Jeno and breathed in his scent. “You smell so good, Jeno…”

Jeno smiled - his trademark smile, and snorted. “You're such a creep..” 

“You're the only one who thinks that! Mark's totally fine with me smelling him.” Donghyuck threw his hand over Jenos stomach and snuggled even closer to him. He incidentally noticed Jenos well built body in the process. When did he get so muscly? 

“That's because Mark is a sweetheart, like me.” Jeno laughed quietly and turned around, so that he was face to face with Donghyuck, who looked at him with one eyebrow raised. 

“But.. Let's not talk about Mark.. You said you're bored. What are we going to do about it?” Jeno raised his eyebrows in question. 

“I dunno… let me think.” Donghyuck put his forefinger on top of his lips and pouted thoughtfully. After just a few seconds he had an idea, which made him sit up almost instantly. 

Jeno followed him soon after and watched his best friend suspiciously. “What is it?”

“You'll see.” With that Donghyuck stood up and went straight out of his room to somewhere Jeno couldn't see, because Donghyuck shut his door with a bang as soon as he stepped out.

Jeno just furrowed his eyebrows - totally confused. One would think that Jeno is already used to his best friends weird behavior but it's hard to, when Donghyuck constantly changed it. 

A few minutes later, Donghyuck came back, with a makeup bag in his hands, and a wide smile on his face. “I always thought having a twin sister is the worst… but I changed my mind!” Donghyuck placed the makeup bag on top of his bed and patted the edge of his bed to make Jeno sit down there, but when the slightly older didn't move, Donghyuck decided to use a little bit force. 

“Come on Jeno, sit down here!” He got a hold of Jenos arm and dragged him to sit on his bed, right where he wanted him.

“Seriously Hyuck?” Jeno looked bewildered.

“Don't be a party pooper, Nojam. It's going to be fun.” Donghyuck pushed his chair in front of where Jeno was sitting and sat down. 

“Yeah. For you.. Just try to make me look not too bad.” Jeno knew he couldn't talk his friend out of this, so he decided to give up and go with it. It couldn't be that bad. 

“Hey! I know what I'm doing.” With a big smile on his face, Donghyuck zipped open the makeup bag from his sister and fished out a foundation cream. “I think this is the first step… “

“You think? Oh my god, Hyuck, I swear to God... Isn't your sister going to be mad at you? Where is your sister anyways?” Jeno closed his eyes as Hyuck smeared all the cream roughly onto his face. 

“She’s with her boyfriend, and don't worry about me, Jeno. Everything's going to be just fan-fucking-tastic. Don't get your panties twisted. Oh and by the way, you have really nice skin.” Donghyuck was already finished putting on the foundation onto his best friends face but didn't stop. He wanted to touch his soft skin a little bit more. 

“I know. You and Jaemin told me like thirty times already.” Jeno laughed and held Donghyucks wrist to stop him from touching further. “I think you're done, what's next?” Donghyuck stopped (with a little bit of regret) and looked for something else to apply on Jenos face. 

“Concealer for your dark circles under your eye… but where the fuck is it? What kind of chaos is inside here?” Jeno raised his eyebrows.

“I sincerely thought you lied but you really sound like you know what you're doing… I'm am a little bit confused. How come?” Jeno watched Donghyuck fumble inside the bag and waited for an answer, that came a few seconds later. 

“Well… I'm a victim of my sister. She watched all these makeup tutorials on YouTube and thought it's oh so helpful for her to use me to improve her skills. And I guess I kinda learned something from all these ‘sessions’.” Donghyuck finally found the concealer he needed and put a few drops under Jenos eyes. He also picked up a sponge and started to carefully blend it. 

Jeno closed his eyes and relaxed soon after. It felt really nice to have Donghyuck touch him softly like this. “Hm. Are you having fun, at least?”

“Surprisingly yes. Now I understand my sister forcing me to let her paint my face.” Donghyuck giggled softly and finished blending. Jeno looked so much fresher like this, his dark circles disappeared completely. “Oh my God, Jeno! You look fucking fresh, dude. Your 24/7 tiredness is gone!” Donghyuck put everything he had in his hands aside and clapped with a loud laugh . 

“Fuck you. I'm a busy teenager, unlike you. Don't diss my dark circles.” Jeno laughed along with his best friend. If he was happy, then so was he himself. 

“No, but seriously Jeno. You have such pretty eyes. They're like shining even brighter than before, and now that you're smiling It's too fucking bright. You put the sun to shame, stop it! That's my job!” Donghyuck jokingly pushed Jenos shoulder and smiled again. When he was with Jeno, he felt the happiest. 

“As if I could do that! You're the suns worst enemy!” Jeno chuckled and Donghyuck smugly lifted his eyebrows.

“Alright. Enough with all these compliments. How about some eye shadow now?” Donghyuck was quick to go back to being a ’professional’ makeup artist. “What color do you want? I have a lot.” Donghyuck showed Jeno the palette and waited.

“You can pick for me.” Donghyuck gasped as he heard what Jeno just said. 

“Oh my God, that means I can make you up as a whore, or something similar. That's fucking awesome. I love you, Bro.” Donghyuck made a little victory dance and saw Jenos wide eyes. “I know what your thinking.. But no. There's no turning back now! Close your eyes.” Donghyuck flicked Jenos forehead and watched him closing his eyes in defeat with a sigh. 

But Donghyuck is not an asshole, so he picked a natural color. He decided that gold wouldn't look that bitchy and started to put it onto Jenos eyelids. When he was finally finished with both eyes, he ordered Jeno to open his eyes again. 

“Oh, wow. Not bad. You look… pretty hot. I'm not going to lie but your sharp jawline and that little mole underneath your eye, just kinda add a wow effect. ” Donghyuck nodded and patted his own shoulder. “Good job, Hyuck!” 

“Really? Lemme see.” Jeno wanted to stand up but Donghyuck held him down. 

“No. I'm not done yet. Wait til I'm finished.” Donghyuck then picked up an eyeliner pen and ordered Jeno again to close his eyes. 

“I'm going to look horrible…” Jeno pouted and closed his eyes. He just couldn't say no to Donghyuck. 

“No, you're not. Someone with a pretty face like you, can't look horrible even if you try.” Donghyuck took his time with the eyeliner, he knew from his sister that it's not that easy to apply, and he wanted it to look symmetrical perfect on both eyes. 

After a whole 18 minutes of bickering and applying eyeliner, Donghyuck was finished. He threw the pen onto his bed next to the bag, and next to where the other products where. 

“Alright. I'm almost finished. I just need to apply lipstick and then you can go and ogle my masterpiece on your beautiful face.

“I'm not sure if I still want to. I probably look like a cheap bitch.” Jeno crossed his arms - after rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie, in front of his chest, but still smiled at Donghyuck, who first returned the look Jeno gave him, but then shifted his gaze to his best friends arms. A few veins were visible on his muscle arms, but that alone made Donghyuck bit his lips. Why is his best friend so damn attractive?

“You look fucking attractive.” When Donghyuck realized that he said, what he thought about, out loud, he awkwardly gave a thumps up. 

“If you say so.” Jeno winked playfully at Donghyuck and laughed when he saw him blushing. Soon after that Donghyuck hit his shoulder again, but this time a little bit harder.

“Stop talking and don't move, I need to apply the lipstick.” Donghyuck picked a dark red color, and held Jenos face, in case he decided to move nevertheless. 

He looked straight to Jenos lips and forgot how to breathe. His lips looked so soft and kissable. And because Donghyuck couldn't keep his thoughts to himself he accidentally said it out loud. “Fuck. Did I really just said that?”

“You mean, that my lips look soft and kissable? Hmm.. I think you did.” Jeno laughed loudly and gave his special eye smile.

“You asshole. I was just joking, of course. Don't believe everything you hear from me! ” Donghyuck felt himself get redder with every second that passes. 

“Really? But that sounded so convincing...” Jeno leaned closer to Donghyuck and tilted his head a little bit to the side.

“Shut up, Nojam.” Donghyuck turned his face to the right, when he saw Jeno coming closer and started sulking. 

“Why don't you make me?” Jeno teased Donghyuck and licked his lips in anticipation. He knew Donghyuck well enough to know that he hated it more than anything else on this world when someone teased him. But Jeno liked to play with fire. 

“Stop teasing me, you Bastard. Or else… I'm really going to kiss you.” Donghyuck turned back to Jeno and gazed at him. He felt himself get a little bit more confident. He knew that at this point Jeno would probably give up and everything would be back to a few minutes ago. 

But that didn't happen. Jeno gulped and blinked his eyes once. “Hm. Just do it, Hyuck. I'm waiting…” Donghyuck couldn't believe his ears. He watched Jeno for a few seconds, for any sign of joke but he couldn't see shit. Jeno was serious, so Donghyuck decided to just go with the flow. 

He leaned forward, and only stopped when he was right in front of Jenos face. Their noses touching each other. Donghyuck looked for any sign of resignation in Jenos eyes but saw nothing so he just closed the distance between the both of them. 

Donghyuck couldn't believe what's happening, his lips touched his best friends ones. As he was processing everything, he felt Jenos hands clenching his shirt softly. That made Donghyuck move his hands to Jenos shoulders, he pushed him to lie on top of his bed, and straddled him instantly.

Their started to innocently peck each other, both a little bit too afraid to go further. But when Jeno maneuvers his hands under Donghyuck shirt, something changed. Donghyuck opened his mouth and let out a soft moan, their tongues coming in contact with each other. 

And all of a sudden something clicked. Donghyuck smashed his mouth harder against Jeno and sucked roughly on his tongue, which made Jeno let out a sound close to a whine. 

Donghyuck knew how to make out with someone, he practiced with enough girls on parties, but with Jeno it's so much more different and better. He secretly hoped that Jeno liked it just as much as he did. 

“I… can't… breath…” Jenos tried to talk in between their kisses, and when Donghyuck heard what Jeno was trying to say he quickly stopped, looking somewhat scared. “Slow down, Hyuck. My head’s already spinning.” Jeno smiled breathlessly at Donghyuck and got a hold of his head. 

“You didn't like it..?” Donghyuck couldn't help but feel hurt when he ask that question. 

“No! What are you saying. That was freaking awesome. I didn't knew you were such a great kisser.” Jeno laughed and pecked Donghyuck again. “But…! I need a break, why don't you finish your masterpiece first? I think that's enough break for me.” Jeno motioned to his face and winked at his best friend, with a cheerful chuckle. 

“Fuck that. I want to kiss you more. Come here, Jeno!” Donghyuck ignored Jenos plea and leaned forward, but stopped when Jeno held his wrist in a strong grip and pushed him off of him. “Fuck you! Why are you so strong? Stop working out, you muscle penguin.”

And with that both laughed out loud, even more when Jeno decided to tickle Donghyuck, who started to scream in surrender.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it~ ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
